


На всякий случай

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://aloneindarknes7.livejournal.com/160254.html#cutid7">In Case We Need This For Battle Purposes</a> авторства Jordan Herbert.<br/>Разрешение получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	На всякий случай

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [In Case We Need This For Battle Purposes](http://aloneindarknes7.livejournal.com/160254.html#cutid7) авторства Jordan Herbert.  
> Разрешение получено.

\- Тедди, лови меня! – Билли внезапно рухнул ему на руки.  
\- Кхм, - смущённо улыбнулся Тедди.  
\- Я хотел проверить, готов ли ты всегда меня подхватить, если я вдруг упаду во время боя или ещё что. На всякий случай. Рад, что проверка прошла успешно. Вот Томми говорил, что ты меня уронишь. Но я-то знаю, что ты всегда готов меня поймать, - он поцеловал Тедди в щёку. – Можешь уже отпустить меня.  
\- Нет, - заявил Тедди и вдруг сорвался с места. – Надо проверить, как долго я смогу нести тебя, если вдруг понадобится уносить тебя с поля боя или ещё что.  
\- Перестаньте прикрываться всякими проверками, если изображаете влюблённых голубков, - крикнула Кейт, когда он пронёсся мимо.  
\- Никогда! – в унисон воскликнули они.


End file.
